


Angels and Demons

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Harry's afraid to make a move. A unique man gives him the push he needs.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**xylodemon**](http://xylodemon.livejournal.com/) for [](http://tarie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarie**](http://tarie.livejournal.com/)'s [Last (or first) writing hurrah of the year](http://tarie.livejournal.com/679474.html#cutid1). Crossover fic with the Good Omens universe (Aziraphale/Crowley) XD A first, for me...  


* * *

Harry inwardly groaned as he watched Ron bend over to pick up yet another box of books. No one’s arse should ever look that good in jeans. But he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Ron’s arse anymore. He’d made a resolution for this new year to stop thinking and actually _do_ something about his feelings for his best friend. Of course, Harry had made that same promise for the past two years and he still failed to make any move on Ron.

Harry sighed.

“I’ll just get to cataloging these,” Ron said with a grin. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. To his relief, the bell above the bookstore’s door jingled just then and a truly odd pair of men walked in. Well, the light-haired bloke walked, but the other...well, slithered was the only word Harry could think of that accurately described the way he was walking.

“Go do whatever it is you do, angel,” said the dark-haired man, and he disappeared into the racks before the other could answer.

With a sigh Harry often heard from Mrs Weasley whenever her husband had brought home another Muggle artifact, the man approached the counter and gave Harry a pleasant smile.

“Welcome to Potter & Weasley’s,” Harry chirped. “How can I help you?”

“Ah, hello,” said the blond, his voice posh yet pleasant, smoothing out the front of his tartan sweater. “I was inquiring as to whether you have any antique Bibles in stock.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Bibles?” he repeated, and chewed on his lip in thought. “Actually, I think we do!” The blond man’s plump face lit up and Harry quickly excused himself into the backroom, emerging a few minutes later with a 1508 edition of a German Bible.

“Here you go, Mr...er...”

“Fell,” the man supplied, his eyes never leaving the Bible. He took the book delicately from Harry’s hands and began to skim the pages, a look of awe on his face. “Extraordinary,” he murmured. “However did you come across such a creation, Mr Potter?”

Harry flushed, but smiled. “I found it in my godfather’s house years ago. I’d almost forgotten about it before you came along, Mr Fell.”

Fell raised his head and smiled. Harry was stunned at how pale the man’s eyes were. After several moments, Fell broke his gaze and said, “Thank you again for finding this, Mr Potter, but I’m afraid I can’t take something of your godfather’s away from you.”

Harry shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. “S’no big deal,” he said truthfully. “S’not like there’s a big audience for really old Bibles. Besides, I’m sure he would’ve wanted someone who appreciated it to have it.”

“That is very generous of you, Mr Potter,” said Fell. He looked up suddenly and Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. “Your godfather would want you to be happy, you know,” Fell continued. “Love knows no bounds, Mr Potter. Promises, even to oneself, should never be broken. Remember that.”

Harry nodded, dumb-struck. The man in black suddenly strode up to the counter and put one hand on Fell’s shoulder. He was still wearing his sunglasses.

“You done here yet, angel?”

Fell smiled and took the other man’s hand in his own. “Yes, I believe we are. Have a good evening, Mr Potter.”

Harry opened his mouth and squeaked, “Thank you,” as the two men walked out the door, hand in hand. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Harry blinked several times before his eyes finally came to rest on the Bible still sitting on the counter. With a jolt, he ran out of the shop and into the street, but the two men had disappeared.

When he returned to the shop, Ron was leaning against the counter, lightly tracing the binding of the Bible. He looked up and smiled the smile that made Harry’s heart both soar and ache...

_Love knows no bounds._

He had made a promise to himself, and he was going to keep it this year. Harry smiled, then marched forward and kissed Ron.

Ron kissed him back.

_Fin_


End file.
